beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 33
is the thirty-third episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on November 13th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on July 9th, 2018 in the United States. Plot The finals of the World League between BC Sol and the Raging Bulls begin. Meanwhile, Lui has completed his training. Major Events * BC Sol faces the Raging Bulls in the World League Finals. * Lui makes an appearance after a long period of intense training. * Red Eye defeats Xander in front of SB Rios. * Boa shows his intense strength to Red Eye by defeating Ren Wu. * Rantaro defeats Richard Yello (a.k.a. Yellow Eye), avenging his earlier loss from the Snake Pit HQ. * Joshua defeats Cuza, making the score 1-1. Characters * Lui Shirosagi * Xander Shakadera * Red Eye * Marco * Stan Hamburg * Ana Mark * Carlos Thunder * Javier * Boa Alcazaba * Ren Wu Sun * Valt Aoi * Raul Comas * Kit Lopez * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Rantaro Kiyama * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Silas Karlisle * Kristina Kuroda * Free De La Hoya * Trad Vasquez * Anton * Joshua Burns * Dylan Summers * Bruce Code * Richard Yello * Rickson Clay * Señor Hanami * Yellow Eye (Flashback) * Theodore Glass * Karina Burns Beyblades * Nightmare Luinor Destroy (Lui's) * Surge Xcalius 1 Iron (Xander's) * Legend Spryzen 7 Merge (Red Eye's) * Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic (Boa's) * Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower (Ren Wu's) * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Genesis Valtryek Infinity (Raul's) * Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing (Free's) * Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Richard's) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard (Joshua's) Featured Battles * Lui Shirosagi (Nightmare Luinor Destroy) vs. 7 Unknown Bladers = Lui & Luinor (14-0) ** Round 1: Lui & Luinor (7 Burst Finishes; 14pts) * Red Eye (Legend Spryzen 7 Merge) vs. Xander Shakadera (Surge Xcalius 1 Iron) = Red Eye & Spryzen ** Unknown Round: Red Eye & Spryzen (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Boa Alcazaba (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) vs. Ren Wu Sun (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) = Boa & Balkesh (2-0) ** Round 1: Boa & Balkesh (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Raul Comas (Genesis Valtryek Infinity) = Raul & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Raul & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Free De La Hoya (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) = Free & Fafnir ** Unknown Round: Free & Fafnir (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Richard Yello (Shadow Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) = Rantaro & Roktavor (2-0) ** Round 1: Rantaro & Roktavor (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) vs. Joshua Burns (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) = Joshua & Jinnius (2-0) ** Round 1: Joshua & Jinnius (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Fang Attack (Shelter Regulus 5Star Tower) * Final Guard (Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic) * Spring Attack (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Spring Winged Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Drain Spin (Drain Fafnir 8 Nothing) * Stamina Launch (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) * Warp Launch (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Cyclone Wall (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) * Tightrope Dive (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Cyclone Counter (Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst episodes Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution episodes